western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Good Horses
No Good Horses is the third episode of the first season of Yellowstone. It first aired on July 11 2018. Plot summary The Duttons are haunted by a family tragedy, Kayce helps a young girl in danger, Jamie and Beth consider potential political careers, and John takes on Thomas Rainwater. (Paramount Network) Trivia - Quotes * Evelyn Dutton, to her daughter Beth: "A horse is only scared of what you’re scared of – you’re scared of everything. Now, he is too..." * Beth Dutton, to Rip Wheeler: "Every now and then you say something that makes me think you're smart. Then I look at you. And the thought fades..." * Police Officer: "Do you have anything that's going to hurt me in anyway?" Thomas Rainwater: "Just my heritage." * Rainwater, in conversation with John Dutton: "I’m the opposite of progress, John. I’m the past. Catching up to you." * Beth Dutton, to Dan Jenkins: "Where’s the fun in wrecking a single man? When I break you, I want to know I’m breaking generations." Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Herstrom) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Wendy Moniz as Governor Perry *Josh Lucas as Young John Dutton *Gretchen Mol as Evelyn Dutton *Tokala Black Elk as Sam Stands Alone *Kylie Rogers as Young Beth *Geno Segers as Danny Trudeau *''Timothy Carhart as A.G. Stewart - credit only'' Co-Starring *Morningstar Angeline as Samantha Long *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Bill Tangradi as Alan Keene *Rusty Tinder as Rusty Tinder *Rhys Alterman as Young Kayce *Dakota Love as Daisy Trudeau *Mo Brings Plenty as Rainwater's Driver *Dalton Baker as Young Jamie *Makayah Crowfoot as Stands Alone Daughter *Isaiah Crowfoot as Stands Alone Son *Sol May-Kennedy as Robert Long Son 1 *Wolf May-Kennedy as Robert Long Son 2 *Mosiah Crowfoot as Robert Long Son 3 Uncredited *Kip Denton as Young Lee Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., and Evan Ahlgren *Production Designer: Ruth De Jong *Director of Photography: Ben Richardson *Created by: Taylor Sheridan and John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Taylor Sheridan Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producer: David C. Glasser *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Producer: John Vohlers *Co-Producer: Ben Richardson *Associate Producer: Tim Pedegana *Unit Production Manager: Matias Alvarez *Unit Production Manager: Daniel Schneider *First Assistant Directors: Christopher Carroll, Nicolas Harvard *Second Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Additional Editor: Chad Galster *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Costume Designer: Ruth Carter *Assistant Costume Designer: Sandra Sedlik *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Cara Brower *Art Director: Caty Maxey *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Makeup: Greg Moon *Department Head Hairstylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Spencer Taylor *Script Supervisor: Steven Gehrke *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Lisa Gillespie *Stunt Coordinator: Wade Allen *"A" Camera Operator: Brian Sullivan *Post Production Coordinator: Quinn Kawata *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Kelly Soll, Martin Zaharinov *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Post Production Assistant: Amy Pedegana *Production Supervisor: Sergio Rodriguez *Production Coordinator: Montana Peterson *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Accountant: Hala Gabriel *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistant to the Linsons: Brian Bennett *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Reed Smith *Publicity Coordinator: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Garrett Williams *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: K.C. Olsen *Supervising Location Manager: Mark Jarrett *Location Manager UT: Logan Cooper *Location Manager MT: Charlie Skinner *Lead Scout: Rusty Tinder *Key Assistant Location Managers: Dustin Daniels, Paul Knaus, Zach Heine, Mitchell Jarrett *Location Coordinator: Yvette Yurcisin *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Supervising Sound Editor: Alan Murray *Re-Recording Mixers: Tim LeBlanc, Dean Zupancic *Music Editors: Joe Lisanti, Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Barbara Harris *Main Titles Designed by: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *iStock by Getty Images, Shutterstock *Product Placement by: Stone Management, Inc. *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Anheuser-Busch, Incorporated, Priefert Manufacturing *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images No Good Horses.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 7.jpg Videos ‘I Will Erase You from the Future’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Bathes in the Trough Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network 'No Good Horses' Official BTS w Kevin Costner & More! Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * No Good Horses on the official Yellowstone Wiki * No Good Horses on IMDb * No Good Horses on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 1 episodes